Therapeutic Fortunetelling
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Ryuutarou decides to use his foresight for everyone's benefit. He opens up a business where he can help people with their issues by looking into their future and giving out advice. However, some of his friends have rather peculiar problems.
1. The Idea

I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Therapeutic Fortune Telling

"That's it!" Ryuutarou slapped his hands onto the table, leaning forward to the afro-crowned blonde in front of him. "I've decided! From now on, I am going to use my fortune telling for the use of the people!"

Tobio stared at his dark blue-haired friend for a few moments, sucking away at his trademark lollipop. His blank, brown eyes searched his friend for any semblance of joking. They were both situated in Ryuutarou's traveling home, and Tobio needed a place to stay as he showed up one day and demanded to live with a befuddled Ryuutarou. While Ryuutarou was pleased to have company, Tobio would laze about whenever he was not training or targeting someone as Captain Capri.

"Well, Tobio? What do you think?" he asked, sitting on his knees in front of Tobio who remained on his couch.

Without warning, Tobio burst into laughter, holding his stomach and rolled off his couch. His feet slammed against the floor, jeers exploding in the air as Ryuutarou felt rare color paint upon his white cheeks. Tobio's incessant roars of mocking laughter fueled a rare rage in Ryuutarou as he demanded to know what was so funny. Recollecting himself, Tobio cleared his throat and stared at a fuming Ryuutarou. Budding, stifled chuckles ripped from his struggling lips before erupting like a volcano. Falling back to the ground, Tobio howled as if possessed, pointing at his friend tauntingly.

"You? You're gonna help people with your magic? Ryuutarou, you sound crazy!" Tobio sniggered, sitting upright.

Ryuutarou snorted, crossing his arms and snapped his fan open. "Be quiet, you idiot. Ever since I lost to that monster Mizuchi, I saw what I could become if I continued down a path of villainy. Now, in order to change that corruption I may become, I have decided to use my talents for the betterment of society."

"For money, right?" Tobio asked, sitting up.

"Hm, I haven't thought about money." Ryuutarou rubbed his chin before an eerie, smug grin came to his face. "That sounds like a good prospect. We could use some money, Tobio."

"By 'we,' you mean you."

"Of course! You haven't done anything here except eat my food and sleep! In fact, you only talk to me when you want to Beybattle!"

"And your point is…?"

Ryuutarou groaned, wondering why he allowed himself to suffer from Tobio's self-indulgence. Frowning, he turned away and snapped, "That's it! I am completely tired of your hedonistic ways! You can get out of my home now."

Gawking, Tobio quickly leaped to his feet, balking at the taller boy. "Aw, come on, Ryuutarou! I don't mean anything by it! It's great you're using your gift for people. I just want the money."

"Wait, if you just wanted money, why did you target Kyouya Tategami back then?"

"I just wanted a good challenge. Figured he was just all talk."

"But he wasn't, and you got your ass kicked."

Flustered, Tobio reddened and turned away. He gnashed his teeth furiously, splitting his lollipop in half. The coy, confident grin on Ryuutarou's face brought instant anger to his. Ever since they joined the Dark Nebula, Tobio found Ryuutarou as a second version of himself. Both were overconfident in their abilities, had plans for victory, and once shared an admiring hatred towards Ryuuga, the one they awed and loathed. They simply clicked, fitting in with each other. From onlookers, people would say they were too different based on appearances alone with Tobio's black attire and blonde afro and Ryuutarou's traditional clothing and fanned hair. However, on the inside, Tobio and Ryuutarou somehow became best friends.

"Ya know what Ryuutarou? You can be a real jerk when you wanna be," Tobio snapped, inserting another lollipop into his mouth.

Ryuutarou laughed going back into his home and pulled out a bowl of water. He sprinkled a few rose petals inside, attracting Tobio's attention. Ryuutarou snapped his fan close to his lips, wishing for "good luck" to come his way. Smirking to himself, Tobio snatched his case that contained all of his Beyblade tools. Stating he was going out to find a few new opponents at Bey Park, the location they were currently abiding in, Tobio leaped out of the home and walked into the park.

Telling him not to be late for dinner and they were eating out, Ryuutarou took a breath and clapped his hands. "Perfect! Now, how should I get the word out?" He paused, having not thought of that and rushed back out the door, shouting Tobio's name. "Wait up! Tobio! Stop running!"

Tobio winced, glancing over his shoulder and barked, "What?"

"Tell people about what I'm doing!" Ryuutarou ordered, jabbing his thumb at himself.

"Why?"

"So we can get money to eat out, you fool!"

"All right, I will. I'm gonna visit that brunette's home to have her update Capricorne. I think she's called Madoka. Ginga, Kyouya, and the others are supposed to hang out there. You wanna come?"

Politely declining, Ryuutarou thanked his friend and trudged back to his home. Deciding to make a sign to allow other people to experience the joy of his magical prowess, Ryuutarou dug through a few of his mystical items and rummaged about through his household items before locating a massive roll of white construction paper. Snatching one of his markers, he scrawled a quick message for civilians and tourists to see the wonder he would do for them.

"HAVING TROUBLE? NEED A LITTLE LUCK OR ADVICE? THERAPEUTIC FORTUNE TELLING FOR ONLY TEN DOLLARS AN HOUR WITH RYUUTAROU FUKAMI IS YOUR ANSWER."

Ryuutarou beamed at his sign, retrieving a small stool and placed it outside. He hoisted himself up, settling the sign up onto his roof. Leaping off, he took a few steps back and marveled at his work with proud hands on his hips. He felt accomplished, even though he hadn't done anything significant yet. The fact that he was going to try and assist people with their troubles brought bliss to his heart. It was a redeeming opportunity for the spiritual youth as he stepped inside his home, but paused when he heard someone knocking on the side of his home.

"Tobio? Is that you?" he called, peering back out and gasped furiously. "You!"

…

If you think this will be a normal fic, guess again. Ryuutarou soon learns that everyone has their problems…severe, insane problems. Some will be regular fears; others will be more extreme in terms of sanity. Anyway, I wonder if Ryuutarou will have a mind left once this is over!


	2. Reiji

I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Therapeutic Fortune Telling

Patient No. 1: Reiji Mizuchi

"Why have you come here, Mizuchi?" Ryuutarou hissed as the cruel teen stepped casually inside his abode.

"Call me Reiji. We don't have any hard feelings between us from when I crushed your pathetic Pisces, right?" he sneered, almost backing Ryuutarou into a corner.

Ryuutarou's resolve heightened, gulping inaudibly as Reiji's yellow spheres circled around his home, absorbing every detail. Gripping his fan tightly, he placed a hand safely onto his Thermal Pisces, recollecting how horrifically Reiji destroyed him. When he lost to Ginga Hagane, he accepted his fate of being "food" to Ryuuga's Lightning L Drago. Daidouji ordered Reiji to destroy him as Ryuuga watched, waiting to initiate the finishing blow in order to steal his power. Ryuutarou battled valiantly, but in the end, lost like his fellow Dark Nebula companions. He was locked in a cell with Pisces, completely obliterated to the point of no return. However, he was also injured, bleeding heavily from a gash on his hip initiated by one of Serpent's blow when Reiji pinned him against the wall. His cellmate was Tobio, who used his own coat as a tourniquet to stop the blood flow until they were rescued by authorities. When Ryuuga was defeated, no one had heard from Reiji as if he vanished like a ghost. Ryuutarou was thankful that his demon was "gone," but facing him again sent chills down his spine.

"I asked you a question," Ryuutarou snarled. "Why have you come here?"

Reiji tapped the doorframe. "Your sign said you can offer me 'therapy' or whatnot. I figured, why not? Especially from my old friend Ryuutarou."

"I will not help you, you sneak-obsessed freak! Why should I? All you do is cause harm and suffering!"

An annoyance briefly paced Reiji's face, aggravated at Ryuutarou's lack of cooperation. Rolling his eyes, he sat down, curling his legs up to his chest and glanced down at the fluttering rose petals in a pool of water set in a bowl. Snatching one as Ryuutarou shouted at him to leave again, Reiji curiously gazed at his reflection.

Ryuutarou stopped shortly, but was still in rage that his worst nightmare was in his home. He approached him tentatively, standing behind the bowl as Reiji continued with his snooping. For a moment, he appeared like a child, eternally inquisitive and odd. However, Ryuutarou quickly shook his head and sat down, snapping his fan pointedly at Reiji.

Reiji merely gazed up, somewhat bothered at the intrusion. "What are there petals in the water?"

"It is a custom of my family that helps us with fortune telling and predictions. Myself, I do have precognitive abilities…" Ryuutarou stopped, glaring at Reiji who leaned forward to listen. "Wait, why am I telling you this?"

"Because I'm a customer," Reiji jeered, removing his wallet from his shirt and waved it temptingly from his face. "Your sign said that you'd help anyone for ten bucks an hour, and I want in. It's just a simple question I have, really. Even an idiot like you should be able to answer it."

Ryuutarou scowled, purple lips pursing in annoyance before sighing. He had conceding, but Reiji was right. A customer was a customer, even if he was a scumbag. Snapping his fan open, he placed it on his lap and assumed sitting on his knees. After a moment's hesitation, he asked what he could do for him.

"That's a good boy," Reiji sneered, placing his knuckles to his cheek. "Anyway, I'd first like to know how this works. I don't want to be kept in the dark, magician boy."

"What you will do first is tell me of your problem, and I will consult my abilities and offer advice on the best course of action you should take," Ryuutarou informed, watching the rose petals slowly sink to the battle. Humming for a moment, he added, "Do you see the petals fall? That means that there is danger ahead in your future."

"I was afraid of that," Reiji mused, scratching his chin. Smirking, he leaned back and laughed for a second, making Ryuutarou jump at his course, rough voice.

"What-what is so funny?" he stammered as Reiji collected himself.

"You see, Ryuutarou, my problem is that I am a wanted man. The police are still after me for that whole Dark Nebula fiasco and want to take me in for questioning." He smirked, leaning forward at Ryuutarou's perturbed face. "They say I killed a man during my time in the Dark Nebula."

"Honestly, I wouldn't be shocked if they convicted you of that. Who did you kill?"

"I killed no one!" Reiji roared, slamming his fist into the wooden floor. As Ryuutarou jumped, he added, "I was framed!"

"By whom?"

"Ryuuga. As he betrayed everyone, it included me. He attacked Daidouji and actually murdered him. I don't think he realized it at the time, but he did. A medical report stated Daidouji died from a stress-induced heart attack, meaning something forced him to scream and holler. I would've loved to hear his cries of mercy, but what I assumed happened was that by being struck by L Drago, it, well, took him out." Reiji crossed his arms, eyebrows scrunching together in preserving anger. "However, the police think I caused it since-"

"You're unstable?"

"Exactly." Reiji paused, eyes widening at the insult as Ryuutarou smirked. "So what if I'm unstable? I still crushed you, and I can do it again."

Ryuutarou narrowed his eyes as Reiji leaned forward dangerously. Tapping his forehead, he shoved Reiji back into a sitting position and stood. "All right. Allow me to see what will occur in your future. Give me your hand so I can see what lies ahead."

At first, Reiji was tempted to question his sexuality even though his clothes spoke loud and clear for that. However, as if reading his mind, Ryuutarou snapped his fan over his head and snatched his hand. Reiji watched Ryuutarou in interest, eyes closed in concentration, head facing his calloused hand. What was running through the magician's head continuously intrigued him. The former villain learned forced patience when he was stranded in that accursed room with computers that exposed Ginga. All he could do was sit and wait, prepare himself mentally for whatever was coming.

Suddenly, Ryuutarou gasped, reeling backwards and shook his head. His hand fell into his temple, head still wobbling from side to side before sighing. "I saw your future. It is…not good."

"Well? What will happen?" Reiji demanded earnestly.

"The police find you in this city, and you begin to run. However, you do not look where you are going and run directly into a truck. After that, there is nothing."

"Are you saying…that I'll die?"

Ryuutarou nodded, fanning himself to calm down from the startling revelation.

Reiji's fist slammed into the ground, teeth gritting in rage as a hole was created from his blow. The anger stirred and broiled in his chest like a hot, witch's brew. It wasn't his fault, so why did he deserve death? Yet, he refused to believe it at all! Ryuutarou was obviously lying to get revenge on his loss! His teeth so hard that his mouth began throbbing, forcing him to ease up and slacked his jaw to relax himself.

However, what shocked Reiji even more than his supposed "death" was Ryuutarou gently placing his hand onto his shoulder. Reiji gaped at the action, gazing down to his hand as Ryuutarou calmly stood up and took a quick look outside. Helping Reiji to his feet, he sat him on the couch.

"Listen, magician, what should I do since I'm going to die apparently?" Reiji demanded, blatantly annoyed.

"What a sensible person would do is turn himself over to the police to avoid confrontation. However, you have done many wrongs in the past, Reiji. So many terrible, horrible things like what you did to me, Kenta Yumiya, and the one named Hyouma. Yet, repenting is the key to your salvation," Ryuutarou calmly stated slashing out his fan to him. "If you continue down your path of destruction, you will be destroyed in the end!"

Reiji's eyes widened at that. There was no way in his mind that he wanted to die. In fact, Reiji had even thought about living forever, to make those worthless bladers tremble and sob at his feet. However, with what had happened in the few minutes with Ryuutarou struck a chord to his heart. He didn't want to die, so why was he suddenly feeling so guilty?

"You feel sad because you realize what you have done in the past is wrong. Start again, Reiji. It is your only hope," Ryuutarou added, snapping his fan shut in front of his face.

"How?"

"'How?' Look at me! I am using my talents to benefit people with some money on my end. Using your own talents, you could probably help lesser known bladers reach wondrous, powerful ranks."

"Teach people? You're telling me, Reiji Mizuchi, to help weaklings?"

Ryuutarou nodded.

"But what about the cops?"

"For that, you must go to them and tell them of your innocence. Running away will not solve anything. Confront this issue head-on, and you will be found free."

Reiji stared at him, the information running laps through his mind. He was Reiji Mizuchi, the blader revered for his cruelty. However, something clicked in his mind. Maybe Ryuutarou was right on that. Perhaps changing his ways could help his life out. After losing to Ginga, he had nothing, only battling with less vigor and enthusiasm that ended in humiliating defeats. Slowly, Reiji got to his feet and walked up to Ryuutarou who appeared very proud of himself.

"That was the worse piece of advice I have ever received," he snarled, glaring down at the startled youth. Sighing, a quirky grin cut at the corners of his cheeks. "I'll take it. I'll be at the police station if you need me."

Ryuutarou opened the door for him, watching Reiji leave with his head held high when he remembered a very important fact. "W-w-wait! What about my ten bucks?"

"Screw off," Reiji called over his shoulder.

Fuming, he screamed, "But I helped you!"

"Do you want Pisces to be destroyed again?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought."

Ryuutarou watched Reiji vanish into the crowd of people, an uncertain feeling in his heart. All the hate for him swelled and dissipated like a fog dying in the air. Reiji was reborn, taking the path he himself took. The monster that previous ate away at his heart was gone, revitalized into a new man. Even with the disappointment of not being paid for his services, Ryuutarou decided that it was of no importance. With Reiji reforming, Ryuutarou felt pride swelter in his body. Perhaps his idea could flourish with more people arriving and spreading word about his mission. Sitting down at the edge of his home, he removed Pisces from his pocket and gazed blissfully down to it.

"Pisces, I think this will work. If I could get Reiji to make amends with his past, maybe I can truly help others," he murmured.

The sun glinted down on Pisces, making Ryuutarou smile as if his Bey actually responded. The shine illuminated his heart, recollecting how Pisces' spin track was snapped in half along with other components from Reiji's murderous onslaught and from Ryuuga delivering the final blow to devour their power. He never wanted Pisces to be hurt like that again, but from the way things were starting to look up, Ryuutarou no longer feared that.

_Well, since my first job resulted in getting me no money, I should raise the price!_ Ryuutarou thought, quickly snatching a marker and changed the ten dollars to twenty.

"Oh, come on, now I have to pay twenty bucks to listen to him?"

"Shut up, Reiki. Don't complain."

Ryuutarou turned in surprise, blinking at the twins behind him and greeted them. "Well, I haven't seen you two in a while. What can I do you for?"

"We have a problem," Dan urgently stated."Maybe you can help us."

…

It was said in the show that Daidouji had Reiji take care of Ryuutarou, but it was never shown, so I put in my own little twist on that. Question is, will Reiji still a good guy? Please, review!


	3. Dan and Reiki

I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade.

Therapeutic Fortunetelling

Patients No. 2 and 3: Dan and Reiki Sodo

Ryuutarou remembered the brotherly bladers very well. In fact, he recalled how Reiki mistook him for a girl and flirted with him relentlessly until he finally had the chance to open his mouth and shout at him. Reiki proclaimed he was a cross-dresser, but Dan dragged his twin away and apologized for his crass behavior. As a team, the Sodo twins were formidable until they began arguing, causing Killer Geminos to become confused and fail. Another time he remembered about the twins was where Reiki decided it would be a humorous idea to place salt in his tea instead of sugar. Ryuutarou hung him outside the Dark Nebula's fortieth floor upside-down by his shirt on a windowsill and left him there for a few hours with Tobio filming it.

However, he had forgotten how violently they fought when they were not Beyblading.

"You tell Dan that he's wrong, and I'm right!" Reiki proclaimed, gripping Dan's scarlet shirt.

"I'm not wrong! You're just an impulsive stooge!" Dan barked back, pushing Reiki into Ryuutarou's home.

"Wait, if you please-!"

Ryuutarou's cry fell on deaf ears as Reiki shot to his feet, but suddenly tripped in the hole Reiji made during his visit. Groaning in pain, he rubbed his ankle and lurched at Dan, tacking him to the ground. Ryuutarou silently watched as the siblings made a grand spectacle of themselves for Bey Park's citizens. Standing safely inside his home as they tumbled out, he quietly removed a phone from his drawer and called Tobio.

"Hello?" Tobio's annoyed voice answered.

"Well, it's pleasant to hear from you as well," Ryuutarou grumbled.

"You make any money?"

Ryuutarou rolled his eyes, having a feeling that was going to be his first question. "Well, no. Reiji-"

"Wait, you don't mean…?"

"Yes, Mizuchi. I'll tell you about it later, but how do you break up the Sodo twins from murdering each other?" He gave a quick yelp as one of his vases was thrown over his head. "Those are expansive!"

"Dan and Reiki, huh? Hm…" Ryuutarou heard his friend hum in thought along with a sudden snap of his fingers. "I got it! Remind them of Kenta! They hate that kid!"

"I'll give it a try," Ryuutarou mumbled, thanking him and shut his phone off. Facing the bickering brothers, he blinked in shock as Reiki began to strangle Dan on his couch. "Uh, uh, Kenta!"

The two instantly stopped, jerking their heads furiously over to Ryuutarou. Sensing the looming, fateful death, he quickly leaped out of his home and apologized. The twins seethed immediately, raging about how the "twerp" defeated them when they were fighting. They proclaimed he was a cheater, using their bickering to his advantage. Ryuutarou was prepared to comment that it was their own fault for losing, but promptly shut his mouth when Dan glanced over to him with steel in his eyes.

"Anyway, I need your help with this moron," Dan stated, gesturing to Reiki.

"What seems to be the problem?" the magician wondered curiously, stepping back into his home.

"Reiki's been angry at me for days, and he won't tell me why. I was wondering if you would help me figure it out."

Ryuutarou nodded, ignoring Reiki's protests that he was not crazy. Stating nobody ever said he was insane, Ryuutarou grasped Reiki's hand and sat him down in front of his pool of water. Calmly, he asked if anything troubled him.

"I'm not crazy," Reiki stubbornly growled.

"As I said before, nobody said you were," Ryuutarou reiterated more forcefully, gripping his fan in one hand, "but why are you angry at your brother?"

Reiki crossed his arms as Dan sat on Ryuutarou's couch. A feeling of adamant annoyance crossed his face, wondering why Dan dragged him back to cross-dressing 'magician' in the first place. He once got a fortune from Ryuutarou telling him to watch out for the rain and puddles, but he laughed it off, stating he was stupid. However, Reiki ended up drenched in a sudden downpour and fell in a mud puddle the same day. It was not fun to say the least.

"I see you are going to be stubborn." Ryuutarou sighed. "Well, I have no choice."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" Reiki stammered, somewhat fearful.

Ryuutarou leaped to his feet, raising his fan high into the air. He struck a pose, slashing his fan down into a star-shaped figure before crying out and slamming the fan onto Reiki's forehead. The blue-clad brother cried out in shock, but his voice stopped working when Ryuutarou jabbed his fingers onto his temples.

"Now, I will look into your mind and see what your trouble is. I shall see what caused this abrupt hatred towards your brother," Ryuutarou informed, closing his eyes and began to concentrate.

"I still think you're crazy," Reiki hissed.

"Just be quiet, you idiot, and let him do his job," Dan ordered, rolling his eyes.

Before Ryuutarou could do anything more, Reiki leaped to his feet and knocked the fortuneteller backwards. Facing Dan with a snarl, he shrieked, "Stop insulting me!"

"I'm not insulting you. I'm stating a fact."

"Well, if I'm an idiot, you're an idiot!"

"What?" Dan's voice lowered to a growl, glaring at his fuming brother.

"We're twins, so we share the same mind. If I'm an idiot, you're an idiot, Dan."

"Enough!" Ryuutarou barked, stepping between them with his arms held high as a shield to prevent them from fighting. Holding his head in frustration, he gave a silent hiss before facing Dan. "I know what the problem is."

"Good. Just tell-"

"It's you in general."

Dan blinked in surprise, making Reiki sneer victoriously. "Wh-what? Me in general?"

"You continuously mock your brother. "Words hurt more than fists, you know. The way you antagonize Reiki is something a brother should not do. As bladers with the same bey, your hearts must be in sync. By continuously berating your brother for having different ideas or an aggressive nature in battle will only bring you down."

"Yeah, what he said!" Reiki added.

"As for you…" Ryuutarou whirled around and slapped his fan onto Reiki's nose. "…learn self-control. Haughtiness and belligerence will only end in failure. The two of you need common ground to stand on. Listen to each other instead of arguing. That's the best advice I can give you two." With that, he slapped his fan in front of his face and returned to a squatting position in front of a bowl of water.

Dan faced Reiki, frowning sadly while his brother glanced astutely away towards Ryuutarou who began to inspect Thermal Pisces. He had never meant to hurt his twin's feelings by any chance. Of course, Reiki aggravated him only a daily basis, but he was different from Dan. He was impetuous and bold while Dan was calculative and laidback. They simply clicked during childhood, but as time passed, and they grew as bladers, their personalities differed. They fought tirelessly on ways to battle, sometimes ending with bleeding hearts and wounds. Heck, to have Ryuutarou tell them to get along was nearly an insult if it were not true.

"Hey, sorry," Dan finally stated as Reiki crossed his arms. "I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"Yeah, it's cool. Guess I'm sorry for hitting you and stuff."

"You 'guess?'" Ryuutarou interjected, looking up in a fit of annoyance.

"Fine, I really am sorry." Reiki rolled his eyes at Ryuutarou's persistence.

_What a child, _the fortuneteller thought with an irked frown. "Well, it seems that your enmity for each other has dissipated, and I have completed my job. Pay up."

"What? All you did was-!"

"Thank you for the help, Ryuutarou," Dan interjected, stepping in front of Reiki. "As promised, here's your money."

Ryuutarou gladly accepted his payment, smiling gingerly as he placed the bills in a safe box. Locking it, he replied, "Hope you two have a pleasant day."

"You're only happy because you got paid," Reiki grumbled as Dan grinned, escorting him out. Pausing, he glanced over his shoulder, sneering, "You still look like a chick."

Quirking an eyebrow, Ryuutarou's lips pursed in curiosity, stating, "Well, you were flirting with me in the Dark Nebula. Everyone thought you held feelings for me. The way you continue to bring up my…feminine appearance only ascertains the fact."

Before he could clobber the magician, Dan snatched Reiki's arms and hauled him away. Ryuutarou could not help when a demure laugh escaped his painted lips, happily humming to himself as he noticed Pisces glint in the sun. Taking his partner, he grinned until another presence invaded his peace of mind. Sitting upright, Ryuutarou blinked in surprise.

"Uh, hi," Hikaru Hazama greeted, leaning slightly against the door. "Got a minute?"

…

I just learned the fortunetelling is one word. (facepalm) Anyway, sorry for not updating in months. A lot of other things have been on my mind, including Psychonauts and Teen Titans.


End file.
